spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Ponyo Fan/Google Translate Presents: Virus
(The camera zoom, off-screen voice of SpongeBob speak at galloping speed across the busy streets of the cold opening. Bikini Bottom) SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom ... algae is where eco-friendly always. Blood spots brown, leaving dead bodies of enemy and friend both algae forever in a row, hit our lives away, infection was, or so before tearing. These days, it's about survival of the fittest of all. Enough to remain prepared at all costs, to take your life too seriously, fear comes your way. (Camera scan her purse, shows the insect green pacing and unsettlingly large tusks, arthropod, bigger usually more towards the female fish sitting on a park bench, bread on the ground uncomfortably) it is this in one bite I started all, shape or come to life so. At that time, (insects leaping fish unusually, jaw spread widely, and latches on her arms. As she cry, SpongeBob. Continues to monologue his) bikini bottom (the zombie ) Bikini Bottom through a landscape scene fast forward now to deserted to be trudging to view the street burning. Civilization How sad was developed went to waste no time. I feel nostalgic today, you know. From the very beginning, I How is the story of me as you have it? My life, my struggle, this is my cry for help in a silent world. (Fade to black, playing the theme song) Caption at the bottom of the status of the cut screen shot wide outside of (night club: the Bikini Bottom - Krabs TWO DAYS infection before Mr., it up to walk, and following the close-up he a group of girls to the door. to clarify alcoholic beverages have received bright and playing dance music loud, the service a lot of flashy disco, and fish rambunctiously dance, and open it. He is walking Te, he fumbles through his pockets . meantime in the air reaching for dollar bills and to get it, it holds) Mr. Krabs: Ladies, KRAB is all here! (Krabs Mr.. 'Dance is to ignore the turning groupies around him around the temptation his female fish, drink orders.) I may help you: How bartender? I think I would like to the brewing of your strongest: Mr. Krabs. Bartender: Let me see, (he is around in the face of cascading drink behind him) Tongue vodka that I have, only trademark cocktail, and one-dimensional and our super strength Scotch, Lady framing (quiet) hell. DIB to the lady of hell: Mr. Krabs. (Throws a dollar bill, he, any land hand bartender neatly) It is the change in you, and enjoy your cocktail is, the drunkenness of you here here: bartender. (Along with the small amount of money, a bright red cocktail with peach and blue foam around it has been given to him) If you would like to know more details, please consult with us just! I'm fluent articulation is to not turn! (Mr. Krabs is. You cradling it like a child, with a drink in his gently, walk on a chair) Problem of the whole world - and solutions - of cause - alcohol and money: Mr. Krabs. (It is located in the spot next to Krabs Patrick in and walk.) Patrick: Hey, boy Krabby me, what's going on? There is nothing worth damn: Mr. Krabs. Sexual conquest Just drink binge. Business as usual: Patrick. For me, however, not exactly in for you (pause). Often, I am hailed as life of the party, but I do not go to the extreme, as is the case you are about the same. Mr. Krabs: You, too long, I pat missing tried to get out of this downward spiral of now, but no matter what you say consultants, rehabilitation workers, friends, family, I just It is not possible to give it up. I, I feel as if it is only piece in the game to invoke the life they. You know what they say: You Patrick? Money is the root of all evil. Your conscience, I think if it was not stolen by currency, and I'd be living a lifestyle completely different you. Does not help honest lecture about your moderation: Mr. Krabs. I come to the party, do not indulge in self-pity my own. Patrick: It was a little person you brought up the subject, but it's not my fault entirely. I think you are right: I Mr. Krabs. But, I guess you please refer to the round ya I. This is a club after all, ... ERM, I duties that have been assigned to you. (It is executed bartender back and Chugs lady down quick hell.) Patrick: (talking to himself in meditation state) I can not be a sober one only in this place. (The pan out in order to clarify the everyone around him the scene drink) Should I just sit here, you will need to participate in the antics of gray morally These me? Well, no ... I'm. Ah .. should I., shit. Please do not think is bad parentheses Taku. Wait, I do not swear a sobriety? Suddenly (, inform TV, flashing sign on the switch of the room., On the hand into the cup on the head "breaking news" is present in each. Zoom scene on TV announcer sitting bearded. ) News Announcer: Today, the news of Bikini Bottom, death mysterious, has signed our city. Death of the female fish will remain anonymous for this report, found dead and in her home, (are shown in the picture of the fish with the face pixelated) a sign of the disease you have never ever seen are. It was only two hours, but before, disproved mud snail disease (image change on the screen saying infection: the Bikini Bottom) to destroy mass hysteria of a life already is similar to, and closing the store, the family This time ... is split, it is not a hoax. Anchovy for privacy protection, it is named "subject F", had contact recently with fish, who died in new, shows signs of human infection to become soon already. , Do anything in order to lock your door, wear a full body suit, only to survive ... Delete all contacts of known infected. Red black then removed the gun from his suitcase, aiming it at his head, and then cut back to. Club screen cut. Then lit off switch suddenly, (he was executed in the quarantine officer, I'm wearing a full body suit. Quarantine officer 1: Everyone, come out! (Except for the drunk, and sleepy some continue to stumble around unaware of the comings and goings on, screaming, the audience. Run out of bar) Quarantine officer 2: You hear me? The GET the hell! (Mr. Krabs is, collapse on the floor while others fumble around yet) Listening 1, a drunk: quarantine officer? If you are not out of this moment here, we will want to use the power. (Nobody budges, and officers, they begin shoving drunk door Once you are all gone, put a sign on the door said they. "To quarantine under - please do not enter") Sponge (narration): the next two days, was hell on earth. And causing the madness spread like disease in the future, fear was by far the people. I think that is thin compared to the hysteria going on in life in the worst nightmare of your. Anyway, the wind turn blows me a lot of scenery this,. It is a rapid expansion of the sponge standing outside of pineapple fish his run around (shouting, on the rock of Patrick,. Judgment day reading hooded octopus spray graffiti envelope of fire watch. He vaguely in horror as sponge Pull down the hood of his order to reveal the pink face, the shock Squidward wind, to approach the fish hooded) Sponge: What you are you in the house of Patrick? Octopus: carnage that is going on around you you can not find Sponge: Why, yes, you, sir, that reason I am contributing. Octopus: There is a need to expand you've come to the final judgment Word, one with the pure soul of the only climb the stairway to heaven successful, achieving peace and enlightenment. A person who has committed a crime that is not allowed in their lives, will be cast down to Earth to live the worst nightmare of their forever. SpongeBob SquarePants: I might be naive in the best of times, but I'm not believe the propaganda of your bullshit! Simple you like or live and die. Octopus: Oh, but, than you think, and there is much to this. Because I guarantee you, if Cho Udo you survive you, life will be much worse, and might die on the spot. , And and increase the dial to hell take 11, voila! You have the Earth in the future! Do you can predict this: How sponge? It is, octopod simple that you follow the faith of just simply because you happen. The disease, there is a possibility that after taking the toll to rise better, new world order, not that you know. Or, like you said, it is possible to plunge the world into chaos, is the option most likely of all. I'm not doubting that you said you only that there is a possibility that there may be sure, but when this is not the case, do not go acting like you know everything. When you lose your sense of all, that the predictions wrong, get the best of me and, can, when you are shunned for their beliefs, life off as false prophets I passed to, that is. Octopus: Where are you came, I saw, but the end is approaching. I feel it in the bone. After the plague of terror is over, I know that you are trying to plague horrible even what is come that way. SpongeBob SquarePants: I frankly to live what may be a few days of my last on this earth to suffer from fear and guilt, and can be, it is not difficult. However, life is at a premium and worth it if you make it, the body has to fall on the floor around you it, if you got off the deep end ally you the most reliable But, is worth it. Goodbye: octopus. I do not talk with a man you do not believe business or scribble of the prophecy already. If you choose to speak with me again to get more insight you will change your mind shallow, in what's going on around you, I am the leader father Edward, of Nightcallers. Sponge and is now quasi-peace, he walks off and gets ready to have a walk, but then, to come toward him, Patrick petrified, he can run you (he watching there. Patrick stops him and be close to the sponge to the right.. few seconds after shot of Patrick, he is for the future impending staring a sponge shock and hazy shoulder please refer to the above we The crying, it breaks down in the arms of sponge.) Sponge: Patrick ... I'm about to be lost many lives ... very you know the news is terrible, but there is always a bright side. Patrick: You do not understand. I seems like a zombie apocalypse in all my loss ... it ... boiling, corruption meat, of heart've seen symptoms movie, these people are getting. Sponge: Yes, it seems strange. Never sound too really your theory, but this seems to be a real shockingly. In retrospect some of the images that have been leaked to the example on the Internet, it seems very clear this ... but, it can not be. Zombies, is considered to be a monster movie, they are not the truth. I do not know (pause) what I believe. Patrick: You saw march madness of cultists them across the street? I think something at night, I, and called themselves they are. (Gasp sponge) Sponge: Nightcallers. Leader, came up with the graffiti sprayed on it and rock you. For the Day of Judgment something, the day of judgment ... Apocalypse. Patrick: I saw a whole group of them. : Really sponge? I will come with me: Just Patrick. I will introduce how great once Bikini Bottom or rang. (The two embark on a stroll in Bikini Bottom. As they go, through the attractions such as the fish succumbed to the writhing disease on the floor, convulsions hysteria, townspeople were crazy, the fire building lighting random battle they knob, and wandering spray graffiti, a quarantine officer Nightcallers town, people of one disease spread hobbling around one arm, the other missing) Patrick: It's to those TH-TH-... is one. Sponge: Oh my God. I think sadly, you are right I am. Not understood out moan, ('zombie' is holding the arm in the air. Inflate his cheek came out as if he's trying to vomiting, aversion, Patrick will be away. ) Patrick: I am sad, but still can not caricature that creature of fine sea, and much more about it. I so want to have a weapon in my hand, I will be able to put out of its misery just. (The tears well up in his eyes) (Until it finds a group of scientists for white has a quarrel with Squidward and Sandy, two people continue to walk them) (Anger in her voice) Sandy: Look around just around your happenin 'what please see! To indulge in selfish snobbery your just whilst other people die in agony, you bastard! Scientists: We've fill in the study disproved the existence of this disease. Under the guidelines of our medical, this damn advanced flu that will kill the opportunity just, and right spread, but it is going to come. The paraphrase of some fantastic, your words ridiculous, this is not a "zombie virus". This is the occurrence of food poisoning and dangerous flu either. Squidward: listen to me for just one second, you skeptical. However, behind you, for a better word, of the lack of zombie, please have a look at it. It could not be caused by influenza subjected hand, will it? Scientists 2: We, is a proficient in the field of knowledge and scientific discovery, you know more about the disease than will ever. If you do not listen to us, you will be clinging to false. Well, now, we would not want it. You will have to run its course a little, sad, sad, abandoned, in the next few days most likely, and lamented the so-called zombie apocalypse. Do not you make nothin 'but put the cat among the pigeons: You Sandy! As they're not ready for death, just to come clean, why do you not admit that I am lullin 'people only to a false sense of security? I go ahead, admit it. (She pulls a face of rage, and drawing her fists) Scientists: Come on, I rely on the nonsense of the karate. We, if we allow loose, leaving a bone of scattering your space of 2 seconds, has been studying the virus. Threaten the thinking correctly mature incredible how, with the logic of death: Squidward. I think if I were you, I would like to end a publicity stunt just your. Sandy have stated correctly, we, do you want to be not ready for death people is inevitable perhaps? (Be sure to empty his bag for scientists third flocking, grab a bottle full of large-scale, in the paramecium of yellow and red.) Scientists 3: It's not a threat, it is -. These babies beat you want to create a law of science. Anyone who does not agree with our point of view will be wiped easily. Buzz. Snap. Oh! Gone. To die Oh, avoid or another point of view: (sarcastically) Sandy? A great way of thinking! Also killing each other disease 'who is a mere flu slowly spread around it, It is all okay with me the next few days! (Angry again) I think anyone that are numbered on the day it was destroyed by the hysteria of the heart, their families have been torn apart, and should follow the example of you for sure! Also, please tell me that you zombie over there. I'm sure he is skeptical of you, and thank you the dang-nabbit! (Hiding in the corner and skate away immediately. Scientists sweating and shortness of breath, twisted open the bottle slowly, but two people will stop.) I think I have been clear coast: Scientists 2. Move along. and (walk away, Patrick and SpongeBob. come to discuss the problem with Squidward and Sandy) The uproar was something about all: sponge? Scientists self-righteous some Oh, like influenza, just trying to pass off the epidemic of this whole: Squidward. Sandy: They also and, oh yeah, it was trying to kill us in the virus to grow some special. If you did not know well, the bikini bottom, I will say this release they plague me. Sponge Bob: You said he could not have started catastrophe the entire If they have been interfering with science to create a monster them? You do not need to say "If you did not know well and I" this might be a reasonable explanation for the whole thing. However, until now, what kind of thing scientists call themselves and Nightcallers, that you have not seen one of these entities Would not it be I wonder it? Sandy: Actually, time durin 'my Texas, I was please to contact closely with the group back. The SBAC, they called themselves. Progress committee of biology and science. Fish will not be able to live on dry land, now, I think you have never met them in person actually. We only knew each other through the phone. Squidward: And, I've never seen them in real people, do you know how they are a member of the SBAC? Sandy: They walk away, I noticed that there was a logo very familiar with the back of the scientist. It seemed a little like a potion being poured in on the court next to the arm. After a 'lil bit of thinking, I remembered to look at it documents, letters, leaflets, etc., that the SBAC sent me. Sound like a suspicious business: Patrick. I've never heard of these guys I. Sandy: I could not believe you would know about them. They take a second job in order to silently about their business, to hide the support of the institution often. For years, they've been notorious Atoll for acts of their dirt to be done in the name of science of all, among the whole. They are, all kinds of horrible things ... You have created was responsible for many cases of animal experiments which bred a fatal disease, a nuclear test site that exploded five years ago from ninety. As located deep in bikini bottom, dark, in the region of the most secret, had never got round to stop their business BBBI, the police ... them. Sponge: You had contact with evil unique? Sandy: At the time I did not know it. I thought they would just average scientific organizations. When I started to reveal a lot of information about themselves in the form of many of them in contact with me to have realized the severity of what I did the trustin 'them is me, they was just it of givin my personal information was to ... them out '. Then, is that they may be the reason aimed at me. Why, suddenly, then, you have to reveal themselves just now they are: Patrick? Sandy: Who created the disease, if it was them, because everyone do not know about it, they, it can be trying to create a diversion. Alternatively, you can abandon the impending doom that is configured to befall us all simply because they just, a sense of all of the secret. Because it is good for people to inform their dying moment, it does not go in search of answers. Category:Blog posts